


Skam DC Season 1 Episode 8: You Don't Have Your Own Story

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [10]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?
Relationships: Jude (Skam DC)/Holly Rojas Castillo, Willa Liu/Jasper Markowitz
Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Clip 1: The Entire Truth

SATURDAY, NOVEMBER 23RD, 11:12AM

BLACK SCREEN

WILLA (O.S.)

Theo Rivera, you'd better pick up your phone  _ right now. _

EXT. LINCOLN MEMORIAL REFLECTING POOL

WILLA walks along the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool to the beat of Bury A Friend by Billie Eilish, earbuds in her ears. As she walks, we overhear her earlier conversation with THEO R.

WILLA (V.O..)

I need to fucking talk to you, and I need to know the entire truth. No more lies.

WILLA reaches the end of the reflecting pool, seeing THEO sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. He looks up, meeting her eyes.

THEO (V.O.)

Okay. We'll talk. Meet up today?

WILLA pulls her earbuds out of her ears, the music fading out, and approaches THEO. THEO stands up as she gets closer.

THEO

Hey -

WILLA shoves him, and he stumbles as he catches his balance.

WILLA

What the fuck is wrong with you?

THEO looks confused.

THEO

What are you talking about?

WILLA

You know  _ exactly _ what I'm talking about! You were the only one to see Nia and I kiss, you were the only one who could have possibly told about it!

THEO shakes his head.

THEO

Willa, I -

WILLA

Everyone in this entire school hates me. 'Oh, of  _ course _ it's Willa, of  _ course _ the bi Asian girl turned out to be a predatory  _ slut _ .' Do you have any idea how that feels? For people to look at you and assume that they know your entire story, just based on how you look or what bullshit rumors they've heard about you?

WILLA pauses to breathe, blinking rapidly. THEO takes his chance.

THEO

Willa, I didn't say anything.

WILLA

And why should I believe you?

THEO

You don't have to believe me. But I promise you that I wouldn't do something like that.

WILLA

Why not? Anyone else would. Maybe you’re trying to make me seem undesirable or something so I’ll date you. Or maybe it’s some sort of revenge for me not seeming interested in you.

THEO is silent for a moment.

THEO

Willa, you know I'm gay, right?

WILLA'S eyes widen, and she stares at THEO.

WILLA

Wait, what?

THEO laughs.

THEO

You really didn't know? I thought everyone did.

WILLA shakes her head silently.

WILLA

I thought...I don't even know what I thought.

THEO

I wasn't trying to flirt with you. I'm really, really sorry if it seemed like I did - my sisters are always telling me that I accidentally flirt all the time. And...I do know what it's like, you know. All that stuff you said. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about everything that happened. If I knew anything about it, I'd tell you. And if it was somehow my fault...

WILLA

No. I don't think it was.

She crosses her arms, looking out at the Washington Monument.

WILLA

How do you live with it?

THEO

What do you mean?

WILLA

You know. All the rumors. Everyone assuming they know you when they don't have any clue. I've only had to deal with it for like a day and I don't think that I'll ever not be angry again. I've forgotten what it feels like.

THEO sighs. He also looks out towards the monument.

THEO

It's just...you can't let it consume you, okay? You can't become what they think you are, you can't get so angry that it defines you.  _ You _ know who you are, and that's what matters.

WILLA

That's the thing, though. I don't know if I do.

The two of them are filmed from behind as they look out towards the sky.


	2. Clip 2: Done With Being Nice

SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 24TH, 2:46PM

EXT. JASPER’S APARTMENT BUILDING

run by Lewis Watson plays as WILLA attempts to buzz into JASPER'S apartment. The response on the intercom is inaudible, but she looks dismayed, stepping back. After a few moments, KAI comes outside.

WILLA

What's going on?

KAI

I think you already know.

WILLA

_Kai!_

KAI

Hey. I'm just trying to be nice here.

WILLA

I'm kind of done with being nice right now.

KAI sighs, his shoulders slumping.

KAI

Do you want to go somewhere?

EXT. PARK

KAI and WILLA sit on a park bench in silence.

WILLA

Was it you?

KAI jumps, the sudden breaking of the silence startling him.

KAI

Was what me?

WILLA glares at him until he figures it out.

KAI

God, Willa. No.

WILLA

How did he find out what happened, then?

KAI

The whole school knows about it! He literally saw the fight happen. Nia probably told Brooklyn, or something.

WILLA looks unconvinced.

WILLA

But what about Jasper? Is he even going to let me explain what happened?

KAI shrugs.

KAI

I don't know. I think he really just needs some space right now.

WILLA'S phone vibrates. She picks it up instantly.

KAI

Or not.

A text from JASPER appears on the screen: "Don't come to my apartment I don't want to see you right now"

WILLA frantically texts him back: "please just let me explain". She stands up and begins to pace in front of the bench. KAI still sits there, looking uncomfortable.

JASPER sends a text: "I don't think that that's a good idea because I would definitely say something that I would regret. I think that I'd rather hear whatever explanation you have for why you decided to fuck up everything that was good between us another time". WILLA yells, throwing her phone down onto the grass and flopping back down onto the bench as Burned Out by dodie begins to play. KAI watches her.

WILLA

And he just believed it? Without even asking me?

KAI shrugs.

KAI

I mean, he thought it made sense. He said you'd been acting kind of shady lately.

WILLA

But that was only because...it was...I only wanted...

She gets choked up, beginning to cry. KAI hesitates, and then pulls her into a hug. She leans her head on his shoulder, sobbing.

KAI

It'll be okay. It'll be okay.

Close-up on KAI'S face.

KAI (CON'T.)

You don't fucking deserve this.


	3. Clip 3: Ruins Your Fucking Life

MONDAY, NOVEMBER 25th, 7:52AM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

The camera follows WILLA as she approaches Buchanan High. All around her, there are people - other students, looking at her, whispering and giggling to their friends. The camera pivots around to show her face, nervous and resigned.

THEO F. (O.S.)

Hey.

WILLA looks up sharply. HOLLY, SAFIYYA, and THEO F. are approaching her. The other students aren't even looking at her anymore - they're distracted by other things. It's unclear if they ever even cared at all.

SAFIYYA

How are you doing?

WILLA shrugs, defeated. HOLLY pulls her into a hug.

WILLA

What they're saying - it's not true. Not really.

HOLLY 

I know. It's okay. We believe you.

BROOKLYN (O.S.)

You might want to back off, Willa. Wouldn't want anyone else to think you're coming on to them.

HOLLY pulls away quickly. The four girls turn to face the field hockey girls, who laugh at BROOKLYN'S remark. NIA stands at the back of the crowd, not making eye contact and not laughing.

WILLA

Do you have anything important to say to me, or can you just fuck off and stop trying to make me seem like something I'm not?

BROOKLYN laughs incredulously.

BROOKLYN

Something you're not? It's not like you haven't done this before, you know. At this point it's practically a personality trait.

SAFIYYA steps forwards.

SAFIYYA

Wow. You seem like really charming girls.

BROOKLYN shakes her head.

BROOKLYN

It's so nice of you to defend your friend like that. You probably won't be doing that anymore once she ruins your fucking life like she does to everyone else.

WILLA makes eye contact with NIA, but NIA looks away.

The field hockey girls leave, and THEO turns to WILLA.

THEO

What did she mean by that?

WILLA, looking flustered, shrugs.

WILLA

I don't know. She was probably just trying to stir up more drama.

THEO

But it seemed like -

WILLA

I have to go, I have class.

She pushes through the other girls, running up the stairs into the building.


	4. Clip 4: Not Good Enough

TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 26TH, 3:06PM

INT. WILLA'S HOUSE

WILLA enters through the front door, nudging it closed with her foot. She drops her backpack on the ground and removes her coat, dumping it on top of the backpack.

WILLA’S MOTHER (O.S.)

Pick those up.

WILLA jumps.

WILLA

Oh my god, you scared me.

WILLA'S MOTHER enters the foyer.

WILLA

What are you doing here? I thought you would be gone for Thanksgiving.

WILLA’S MOTHER

I was going to be. Then I got a call that you had been in a fight at school.

WILLA groans.

WILLA

That was nothing.

WILLA’S MOTHER

Is your D in Government nothing?

WILLA

Right now? Yeah, it is. Interim grades don't count.

WILLA’S MOTHER

They count if you can't bring your grade back up.

WILLA

Yeah, but I can. I just missed a few assignments. I'll make them up.

WILLA'S MOTHER sighs.

WILLA’S MOTHER

That's not good enough!

WILLA

Then what is? What the hell is good enough for you?

WILLA'S MOTHER just stares at her for a moment, shocked.

WILLA’S MOTHER

I'm not going to take you being nasty to me -

WILLA

Well, I'm not going to take you trying to...to meddle in my life when most of the time you're not even around! Sometimes I need my mother, you know, and whenever I do, you're not here, you're never here!

WILLA’S MOTHER

I just want to help you -

WILLA

Then stop yelling at me! The whole school hates me, Jasper will probably never speak to me again, and I can't take you coming home all of a sudden and yelling at me for things that aren't even my freaking fault!

WILLA'S MOTHER stares at her.

WILLA’S MOTHER

Jasper? As in Jasper-Jasper? What does he have to do with this?

WILLA groans, turning and going up the stairs to her room.

WILLA’S MOTHER

Willa!

WILLA returns, picks up her backpack and coat, and leaves again.


	5. Clip 5: Light Up My World

WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 27TH, 1:26PM

EXT. COFFEE SHOP

WILLA and HOLLY sit on a bench outside of a coffee shop. WILLA is clearly mid-rant.

WILLA

\- I never even get to see her, and the moment I do, she's instantly screaming at me for one thing or another. It's fucking exhausting. I just couldn't be there anymore. Thanks for coming out with me.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY

Anytime. It's not like I'm doing anything today, anyway. Everyone else is doing Thanksgiving stuff and I was just sitting at home.

WILLA

Yeah, I don't even know what I'm doing for Thanksgiving. I was planning on hanging out with Jasper's family like I usually do, but now he won't talk to me, and I guess my mom is home now, so I might just be having dinner with her. What does your family usually do for Thanksgiving?

HOLLY shrugs, suddenly awkward.

HOLLY

Um, I'm actually in foster care. So it's kind of different every year.

WILLA looks taken aback.

WILLA

Oh. I didn't know that.

HOLLY

Yeah, not a lot of people do. It's why I move around so much. I don't think that I've ever spent more than a year in one place, so holidays are...weird for me.

WILLA

Is "I'm sorry" the right thing to say here?

HOLLY

It could be, I guess.

The two of them take sips of their coffee in unison. WILLA'S phone buzzes, and she looks down at the text, almost spitting out her coffee. JASPER has just texted her: "Where are you??"

WILLA

Oh my god.

HOLLY

What?

WILLA shows her the text.

HOLLY

Oh god, what does that mean?

WILLA

I don't know. I mean, it's not like things could get any worse -

WILLA'S phone buzzes again. JASPER has sent another text: "Sorry that was meant for Kai". WILLA groans, resting her head in her hands and leaning against the back of the bench.

HOLLY

Has he not talked to you at all?

WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA

And when I text him or call him, he doesn't answer.

HOLLY is silent for a moment, fiddling with her phone.

HOLLY

Do you want to know what always makes me feel better when I'm in a bad mood?

WILLA shrugs. HOLLY digs a pair of earbuds out of her pocket, plugging them into her phone and offering one to WILLA.

HOLLY

Seriously. You cannot judge me for this. It stays between us, okay?

WILLA nods. HOLLY presses play on her phone, and What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction begins to play. WILLA laughs slightly as HOLLY begins to sing along.

HOLLY

_You're insecure...don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or...don't need make-up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough..._

HOLLY nudges WILLA as she sings.

HOLLY

_Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you..._

WILLA finally gives in, beginning to sing along with HOLLY.

WILLA AND HOLLY

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell..._

Someone clears their throat, and the two girls look up. JUDE is standing in front of them.

JUDE

Um, hi. I was just walking by and um...yeah. One Direction. Nice.

HOLLY

Is there something you want?

JUDE

Actually, yes, sort of. I kind of wanted to thank you. For standing up to Matt, I mean. He's needed someone to take him down for years now.

HOLLY

Then why haven't you done anything about it?

JUDE looks flustered, stuttering for a moment.

JUDE

Um, I guess I just...wasn't really sure how?

HOLLY

It doesn't seem that hard to me to tell your friend that he's being a dick and should probably knock it off.

JUDE nods.

JUDE

You're right. I'm sorry. Do you want to maybe talk about it more later? We could go somewhere tonight, if you want.

HOLLY sighs, shaking her head.

HOLLY

Look, James -

JUDE

Jude.

HOLLY

Jude. Well, there's your answer, I guess.

JUDE takes a moment to think about what she has just said, and then smiles.

JUDE

Okay, then. See you around, Holly. Willa.

He leaves. HOLLY turns to WILLA, looking stunned.

HOLLY

What the fuck was that?

WILLA is smiling.

WILLA

It seemed pretty obvious to me. You actually know his name, right?

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY

Yeah, of course. I just wanted to make him think I didn't.

WILLA

Really? Why?

HOLLY

I just...I don't want a guy like that.

WILLA

What kind of guy do you want, then?

HOLLY

I'll let you know when I find him.

Suddenly, their phones buzz in unison. A text from KEIRA appears on the screen - "we need to meet up tonight." Another text follows with a location. WILLA and HOLLY exchange glances, looking confused.


	6. Clip 6: Think About Your Own Life

WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 27TH, 6:54PM

INT. OLIVE GARDEN

The girl squad sits around a table at Olive Garden, various "Italian" dishes in front of them in various degrees of eaten-ness. KEIRA pushes her plate away from her.

KEIRA

Okay. Now that we've all eaten, we can get to business. I'm sorry to pull you all away from your families on Thanksgiving, but this seemed important for you all to know.

SAFIYYA raises her eyebrows.

SAFIYYA

Important in what way?

KEIRA

Our reputations.

SAFIYYA looks to be barely holding back from rolling her eyes.

KEIRA

So. As everyone knows, Willa's...incident at the party has reflected badly on her. As well as all of us. Her friends.

HOLLY

So are you saying that we should drop Willa because of one rumor?

KEIRA

I'm just saying that it's not fair that we're all labeled as slutty just because one of us it.

WILLA

I'm _not_ a slut, Keira.

HOLLY

You know, Keira, it's interesting that you call yourself a feminist and then you go around calling other girls sluts.

KEIRA

That's not true. I mean, guys can also be slutty. Look at Theo Rivera.

WILLA

He isn't a slut, either.

HOLLY

And I bet you wouldn't call him that if he were straight. And if Willa were, either.

THEO

Wait, Theo's gay? Since when?

KEIRA sighs, slamming her hand on the table.

KEIRA

Enough! We're getting distracted. I mean, the facts don't lie about you, Willa. This isn't the first time you've done something like this, you know.

WILLA flushes.

WILLA

That has nothing to do with you. You don't even know the whole story - not now, and not then.

THEO

Wait, I'm confused. What story?

KEIRA inhales sharply. As she speaks, we cut between shots of the present day and old clips showing WILLA, NIA, BROOKLYN, KAI, and NIA'S BOYFRIEND, whose face we never see.

KEIRA

Willa used to be best friends with Nia Weston - you know, the girl she kissed. Her, Brooklyn Chance, and Kai Linwood - they were all super close. Kai came out as trans freshman year. He started distancing himself from them, hanging out with other guys. One of those guys - Nia really liked him. And he liked her back. They were so in love - everyone thought they were perfect for each other. Their parents thought that they should get married. But then he started behaving really weirdly. He was dismissive, cold, didn't reply to her texts or Snaps or anything...and Nia was heartbroken. Willa pretended that she was there for her, of course, comforted her, pretended like nothing was wrong. But she knew the truth. Because Willa was dating him behind Nia's back.

We finally see the boyfriend's face - JASPER.

KEIRA

That boy? That was Jasper. He and Nia used to be a couple. So I think that Willa only has herself to blame for this situation. She stole her best friend's boyfriend, and then came on to her a few months later.

HOLLY

You can't  _ steal  _ anyone. And she didn't come on to her.

KEIRA

Oh, come on. Would you want a friend who hooked up with your boyfriend?

HOLLY

I'd rather have that than a friend who called girls sluts and judged them based on rumors.

KEIRA

It's not a rumor!

WILLA

Yeah, but it isn't true! It's like I said, you don't know the whole story!

KEIRA

I know enough!

SAFIYYA

Wait, hold on. How is Willa the enemy here? Shouldn't we be mad at the field hockey girls for attacking us? We could just go after them, turn them in or something.

KEIRA

That might be the way it works in your Muslim gangster world, but for the rest of us it doesn't work like that.

SAFIYYA furrows her brows, leaning back in her chair.

SAFIYYA

Muslim gangster world?

KEIRA

Look, you're insane. You threw a drink in Brooklyn's face.

SAFIYYA glares at her.

SAFIYYA

I threw a drink in Brooklyn's face because she called you a thirsty slut for trying to hook up with Jude. Because that's how it works in my insane Muslim gangster world. We don't judge people, and we stand up for our friends no matter what.

KEIRA just stares at her, dumbfounded. SAFIYYA shakes her head and stands up.

SAFIYYA

You know what? I can't be here anymore. I can't just sit here and listen to some white girl who doesn't even know who she is pretend that she knows who other people are. Next time that you want to judge me, think about your own life. Think about how you barely even have your own personality because you just follow what everyone else does, trying to do what you think will make you the most popular, and then try to judge me.

She throws some money onto the table.

SAFIYYA

There's my meal.

She turns and leaves the restaurant. The girls sit there in silence for a moment before KEIRA turns to THEO.

KEIRA

You know, Theo, it would have been nice if you'd actually pretended that you give a shit and defended me for once!

THEO looks stricken.

THEO

Keira, I -

KEIRA gets up and leaves. THEO runs after her.

THEO

Keira, please, wait!

WILLA and HOLLY are left sitting across from each other at the table, staring at each other awkwardly. A WAITRESS comes by with the check.

WAITRESS

I'm just going to leave this here.


	7. Clip 7: Take It Or Leave It

FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 29TH, 5:05PM

Turning Out Pt. II by AJR plays over shots of the DC skyline as the sun begins to set.

EXT. JASPER’S APARTMENT BUILDING

WILLA attempts to buzz into JASPER'S apartment. She gets a response, but it is inaudible. She turns and leaves.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

JASPER is sitting on top of the picnic table from the beginning of the show, playing his guitar. For a moment WILLA simply stands there, watching him. He is aware that she is there, but refuses to look at her. Finally, he puts the guitar down, glancing over at her. WILLA walks over to him, sitting next to him on the picnic table. For a while, they are silent, each of them waiting for the other to make the first move.

JASPER

Okay, Willa. Let's hear it.

WILLA thinks for a moment, looking apprehensive.

WILLA

I didn't kiss Nia first. She kissed me.

JASPER

But you kissed her back, right?

WILLA nods.

WILLA

But it wasn't because I liked her like that. I never have. The only reason I did it was because I thought that you were hooking up with Brooklyn.

JASPER

So that's all you've got?

WILLA nods again. There are tears in her eyes, but they haven't fallen yet. JASPER makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

JASPER

It's ironic. You gave me so much shit because you thought I was cheating, but then you were the one who actually did it. You cheated and you lied.

WILLA

Don't pretend like you're completely blameless here. You lied too, you lied a bunch of times. The only reason why I kissed Nia was because I was hurt, because of  _ you _ .

JASPER

So it's my fault?

WILLA

No! Who says that it has to be anyone's fault? It's just...this is my explanation. This is why I did it. I fucked up, okay? I made a really shitty mistake. I'm really sorry, and I wish that I had never done it. But this is what happened. Take it or leave it.

The two of them fall silent. JASPER looks away, not meeting WILLA'S eyes. He plucks a few discordant strings on his guitar.

WILLA

I do love you, you know. I never stopped.

JASPER looks back over at her.

JASPER

Why did you have to cheat just because you thought I was?

WILLA looks lost.

WILLA

I'm sorry.

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER

That's not what this is about, you know. Cheating, or lying. Not really. It's about me not understanding who you are.

Turning Out Pt. II resumes, playing softly as JASPER continues to speak.

JASPER

It was always you, Nia, Brooklyn and Kai...you guys were best friends. And then I was with Nia, and you thought that that was exciting, and you wanted to be with me too. And so when Nia kissed you, you couldn't help but kiss her back...not because you liked her, but because you were just going along with it. And I just...I don't get it. You just follow everyone else. You don't have your own story. What are your opinions? What do you really like? Who are you?

WILLA'S tears finally begin to fall.

WILLA

Jasper...

JASPER

Talk to me again when you've finally figured that out.

He stands, picking up his guitar, and walks off into the sunset. WILLA is left alone, crying to herself in the dark.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES


End file.
